


Moments Trapped in Time

by AlternateCode



Series: AkaKuro Week 2018 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2018, Flashbacks, M/M, Teikou Era, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateCode/pseuds/AlternateCode
Summary: Kuroko finds an old picture back from their days in Teikou.





	Moments Trapped in Time

**Author's Note:**

> AkaKuro Day 5 (April 15) -
> 
> Teiko AkaKuro Day
> 
> Flight | *Advice* | Reset
> 
> Quote: “I’ll keep this with me.”

“Tetsuya, can you grab the book on the coffee table?”

Kuroko didn't bother to respond, nodding to himself instead as he stepped into the room that had the table in question. His eyes scanned the in hope in finding the book. He approached the wooden furniture and pushed aside the array of book filled boxes scattered around. It only took a few moments for him to find it, hidden behind one of the said boxes. Unfortunately, when trying to retrieve it, he accidentally ended up knocking the box over, all its contents spilling out onto the floor.

Letting out a low sigh, Kuroko knelt down and began shuffling through them. One by one, he would put them back into the box. They were all to be donated to a charity to help fund schools for supplies and sport goods. They had more than enough books to give in this large building they called home.

There was one thing that caught his eye. In one of the books, there seemed to be something sticking out. Kuroko recognized the book as something he read during his teenage year. Curiously, he opened and and flipped the pages before getting the the thin object, and what he saw surprised him.

It was a blurry picture from his second year in Teiko years ago. Him and Akashi. His own expression light with laughter as visible pink could be seen on his face while the captain appeared to be glaring at someone off screen.

He remembered this day vividly. 

It was sunny, the air cool thanks to the breeze. Practice was ending and most of the team had left, save for the ‘Generation of Miracles’.

* * *

 

“Goodnight, Kuro-chin.”

Kuroko waved goodbye to their tallest member, adjusting his grip on the basketball in his arms. With an heavy breath of exhaustion, he went back to his task of cleaning up the leftover balls scattered around the court.

Presently, it was only himself, Kise, and Aomine left. Murasaki and Midorima went home not too long ago.The other two were currently engaged in some sort of one on one match and left Kuroko do as he pleases. He didn't mind. In fact, he was impressed that Aomine even came to practice today. The boy hardly showed up this past week and started to make Kuroko worry. Maybe that worry was misplaced.

“Kuroko, why are you cleaning like some second string first year?”

The strong voice brought him out of his reverie. His gaze shot up to find it was none other than his captain, Akashi Seijūrō, standing before him. 

His cheek were now pink from something other than exhaustion. Kuroko had thought the captain had left already, which made him feel a bit sad if he were to be honest. 

“I'm doing because I want to.”

“I see.” There was a sense of fondness in Akashi's voice that surprised him.

Not wanting to suffer from the toils of being around his crush, Kuroko was prepared to make his way off the court. “I'll see you tomorrow then, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi raised a brow, arms crossing over his chest. “You are aware it's the weekend tomorrow. Unless you want to come in? I'd be more than happy to come up with a trainingー”

He shook his head, not waiting for the other to even finish his sentence. “No, it's fine. My mind was just elsewhere.”

Well elsewhere in a sense that the person currently plaguing his thought was actually standing before him. While they weren't particularly close, Kuroko found himself becoming overly aware of the captain's presence. Soon enough, admiration became something more.

A frown replaced confusion. “We can't have that affecting your play. What's on your mind?”

_ You. _

Fighting his rising blush, he, instead, replied, “I was just worried about Aomine-kun’s behavior lately.”

“Yes,” Akashi agreed, glancing over the their resident troublemaker, “I'll speak to him about his truancy, don't worry.”

Somehow, Kuroko felt both relieved and worried. 

“Say, Kuroko, I was wondering if I could ask you for some advice?”

This was a turn he didn't expect. Akashi? Asking for advice? Asking  _ Kuroko _ for advice?

Though uncertain, he nodded. “I don't know how useful I'll be but I'll do what I can.”

A grin, reminiscent of the ones he wore when they smoothly headed toward victory, spread across Akashi's lips. “Excellent. Now, Kuroko, tell me… To you, what place is an ideal date spot?”

“Eh?” 

Did Akashi just ask what he thought he just asked? 

Mildly still stunned, Kuroko managed to somehow form a response. “A… A cafe, I guess?”

Akashi didn't miss a beat. “Well then, Kuroko Tetsuya, go to a cafe with me.”

What?

* * *

 

“Tetsuya! What'sー? Oh.” 

Kuroko turned to see Akashi walk into the room.

“I was wondering why you taking too long. Did you get sucked into a book again?” asked the other man, running a hand through his red locks in attempt to hide his anxiety. “You weren't responding me. I have been calling your name for the several minutes.”

Shooting Akashi an apologetic glance, he closed the book and set it back on the table before showing the man the object of his daydreaming. “I'm sorry, Seijūrō-kun, but I saw this and got may have gotten a bit too reminiscent.”

“Hm? Ah I remember this. I planned on asking you out on a date but that annoying Daiki had to go and ruin the moment by throwing a basketball at Ryouta,” Akashi spoke, his tone sounding more irritating by the second. “However, I had forgotten that Ryouta had snuck a picture.”

He took the photo from Kuroko's hands, eyeing it for a few moments before pulling out his wallet and tucking it inside.

“What are you doing, Seijūrō-kun?”

Smug grin crossed Akashi's lips. “I'm keeping this with me, of course. It's so very rare to get a picture of your flustered expression.”

With cheeks tinged pink, Kuroko didn't spare a second to shoot the other a glare. “Please remove it.”

Akashi just laughed, shaking his head before holding out a hand toward the other. “Maybe some other day, but for now, don't we have a honeymoon to be heading out for, Tetsuya?”


End file.
